


bits of happiness

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: - мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты такой сердитый.- мне нравится смотреть на тебя после столкновения с моим кулаком, - шептал Логэйн, краснея всем лицом и тихо ругаясь (больше для проформы, конечно же).
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 3





	bits of happiness

все началось со случайно брошенной пьяной шутки. как обычно, все самые странные и непредсказуемые вещи начинаются также странно и непредсказуемо, и Логэйн ну точно никак не ожидал этого. тогда, у костра каким-то вечером, когда они с Мэриком, радостные после последней выигранной битвы, шутили о том, что Логэйну бы дать повышение, да ещё и поважнее. ведь совсем-то скоро король сможет вернуть себе законный трон, а вместе с этим и свиту, и рыцарей, и кучу приданного в виде Денеримского дворца со всеми потрохами впридачу.

— да какое мне повышение, — ворчал Логэйн, опрокидывая в себя последние капли какого-то отвратного пойла, которое они нашли в маленькой деревушке. приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было — уж точно они не просили и не нуждались в высокосортном орлесианском вине. — ты сначала выгони орлесианцев со столицы, там уже и посмотрим.

— а вот и выгоню, — ухмылялся Мэрик, с огнём в глазах и в сердце смотря на своего спутника, — и не только из столицы, если хочешь знать.

— не сомневаюсь в этом, — тихий смешок, — но знаешь, мы забываем ещё об одной детали.

— какой же?

— не стоит быть около короля необразованному разбойнику. ты разве так не считаешь?

и Логэйн поплатился за это. негоже было одному глупому ферелденцу бросать такие фразы, если за ними не стоит ожидание того, что это правда изменится.

поэтому пьяные посиделки вечерами перестали быть таковыми, как только Мэрик раздобыл куски пергаментов да пару книг. не то, чтобы Логэйн был совсем чайником в этом вопросе… нет, это неправда: отец учил его, но самую малость, тому, что знал да умел. и в его уроки явно не входили каллиграфия и чтение заумных книг из королевской библиотеки. у Логэйна, конечно же, были кое-какие знания, которые требовались в повседневности, но не для того, чтобы быть как представители дворянства или кто-то из тех, кто обычно окружает короля. а они с Мэриком не сомневались, что теперь Логэйн никак не отвяжется и будет вынужден стать одним из них.

точно не после того, как Мэрик сказал, что никакие возражения не принимаются, звонко поцеловав возлюбленного в небритую щеку.

— не учи меня, как какого-то дурака, — обычно хмурился Логэйн в моменты, когда Мэрик повторял ему раз за разом одно и то же, не услышав ответа или кивка осознания. — то, что я молчу, не значит, что я не понимаю. это значит то, что я думаю.

— я знаю!

— ну так чего тогда ты снова и снова делаешь это?

— мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты такой сердитый.

— мне нравится смотреть на тебя после столкновения с моим кулаком, — шептал Логэйн, краснея всем лицом и тихо ругаясь (больше для проформы, конечно же).

он все ещё не мог признаться ни себе, ни Мэрику о том, насколько сильно ему нравился весь этот процесс. и даже глупые (хотя совсем ни чуточку!) уроки чистописания и чтения. это были моменты, когда они могли отвлечься от войны и постоянных сражений, когда они оба могли забыть, кем являются и какую цель несут за собой. в такие моменты они могли быть рядом друг с другом и думать о чём-то неважном. и, на самом деле, Логэйну нравилось учиться. это было приятной сменой деятельности, совершенно отличной от драк. перо в руке было его клинком в тяжелом, но не менее захватывающем деле.

и первые кривые фразы, написанные угловатым почерком на обрывках пергамента, были новым свежим глотком — счастливое мгновение, когда Логэйн мог не сдерживаться и улыбнуться. совсем-совсем слабо, чтобы — не дай Создатель! — Мэрик не заметил (хотя он все равно все видел, конечно же).

и нереально грели сердце случайно найденные Мэриком комки бумаги со странным письмом или, правильнее сказать, заметкой — о том, как Логэйн признаётся в своих чувствах. хотя бы самому себе и на бумаге, но уже не так далеко от цели. не то, чтобы Мэрик не знал об этом. 


End file.
